Concrete Angel
by Penny Talisman
Summary: Written to raise awareness of child abuse, please read.


**I've written this story, as I want people to know how common child abuse is. I experienced it a few years ago and it took a lot of encouragement to run away from my mother. I know live at my grandparents. I've only ever wished I hadn't left once, and it was when she attacked my little sister. Anyway before I depress you and myself too much go ahead and read the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH  
>-<strong>

Hay Lin's POV

Irma and Hay walked down the alleyway to their homes. They lived side by side now. The Lin's recently moved to get away from the constant smells of sushi, steak etc … Irma smiled and waved as she ran up the path

"See you Hay"

"Yeah see you Irma" Hay Lin replied not so eager to enter her home.

Hay Lin eventually slowly walked up the path leading to her home. Carefully opening and shutting the front door she quietly walked into the kitchen to do her homework.

"What are you doing sneaking about?" Chao** [1] **Lin shouted at her "Do you think you can escape me?" With that Chao raised his fist and Hay Lin received several blows to her face, chest and stomach.

Hay Lin keeled over and cried, "I'm sorry dad. I just didn't want to disturb you"

Chao's face didn't change at her apology and stormed out of the kitchen leaving his daughter crying on the floor muttering "Pathetic" on his way.

Several moments later Hay Lin slowly stood up and watched her world spin around her. Moments after the dizziness left her she made her way up the bathroom to clean herself up. After 10 minutes you couldn't tell she had been beaten at all the bruises were all perfectly covered up. The one thing that gave her black eye away was the puffiness and the obvious pain she was in.

She walked into her room and sat on the windowsill facing the wall opposite. Hay Lin jumped when she heard a stone being thrown of her window. Hay Lin jumped down and opened the window and smiled at Irma.

**Irma's POV**

"Hey Hay"

"Hi Irma" Hay Lin said quietly

"Why so quiet? Hmmm?" Irma asked

"My father's taking a nap" Hay Lin lied because in fact it was her jaw felt as if it was broken.

"Oh." Irma said in response "What happened to you?"

Panic appeared in Hay Lin's eyes but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. "What do you mean Irma?"

"I mean the huge black eye you ever so perfectly covered up" Irma stated "The puffiness of it is a big give away"

"I fell over" Hay Lin lied again.

Irma knew she was lying to her as she had seen her father punch her on several occasions but it wasn't her place to tell anyone if Hay Lin didn't want anyone to know. "I you want to talk, I'll always be here Hay Lin"

"Thanks Irma but I'm fine" Hay Lin smiled.

At that moment Chao burst into the room cursing loudly at his daughter and pulled her out of the view of the window. Irma stood frozen as she watched Chao's shadow repeatedly raise his fist and bring it down heavily on Hay Lin's small body.

Irma suddenly found her voice again and screamed for her father as loud as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Moments Later<strong>

* * *

><p>There were several police cars and an ambulance outside of the Lin's house. Irma watched silently as Chao was dragged out of the house by two police officers. He was placed into one of the cars before Hay Lin was brought out on one of the trolleys on the ambulance. Irma ran over but her father grabbed her. Tears streaked down Irma's face as she struggled against her father's firm grip while shouting Hay Lin's name begging her to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later. At Hay Lin's funeral.<strong>

* * *

><p>Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia stood tearfully at the side of Hay Lin's grave.<p>

"Why didn't she tell us?" Will said softly

"Maybe if I had shouted sooner she would still be here" Irma choked through tears.

"Irma it's not your fault" Cornelia said softly pulling the girl into a tight hug

Unknown to the girls Hay Lin's image flickered above her grave. "I'll miss you. You were the best friends I could ever ask for. I wish I had told you" She whispered before stepping through a portal to live in Candracar. Where all guardians go after their deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please R&amp;R<strong>

**[1] - Chao is the name i gave Hay Lin's father**


End file.
